


Your words scar me

by panda888 (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar, Destiny, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara, soulmark, this is my first fic ever ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/panda888
Summary: Au- Whatever words you write on your skin appears on your soulmate. From start to end of the series but it’s going to be short.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to start off, i watched avatar when i was younger but i never understood anything and thought zutara was canon- cut to now, i rewatched it and now have the urge to write a millions fics ✋😗

When Katara was younger, she noticed a mark on the back of her hand. It was the Fire Nation symbol. At first, it excited her, Gran Gran had told her that having a soulmate was a great gift from the spirits. But that all changed when her mother was killed by the fire nation. She longed for the mark to be gone, the mark that represented the reason she grew up without a mother. The mark was embarrassing to say the least, Sokka teased her at any chance he got, and Gran Gran: who had told her that it was a great gift, now refused to even mention it. Why her? Why did she have to suffer the most contradictory circumstances?Why was _her_ soulmate of the fire nation? 

* * *

When Ursa told Zuko of soulmates and love and all the wondrous things in the world, he was elated. The idea of someone being attached to you and loving them excited the young boy. So much so, that when he finally got his mark in the palm of his hand, he jumped and screamed in joy. A mark of the water nation symbol, which to say, Ozai was upset. His father thought that love and happiness were ideas only fools entertained. Zuko loved his mark, until Ozai offered to burn it off since it was a sign of weakness. Thank the spirits that Zuko was left handed, and that if it got burned, he would no longer be able to fight or write or eat. Why wasn’t he born a peasant? Why was his father so very cruel? Why was she burdened with having him as hers?

* * *

Needless to say, the pair never wrote on their skin, because growing attached was a weakness. Katara’s mother didn’t deserve this. And Zuko didn’t deserve it either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara decides to leave the south pole. Zuko realizes that his mission isn’t hopeless. At least entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is about how long the chapters will be, please give me feedback since i’m a noob i’ll take all the criticism i can get. also be prepared to be mad at zuko since it’s season 1 so far.

Finding the Avatar was the craziest, best thing Katara ever did. Even if it was unintentional, she knew that Gran Gran and Sokka would never let her leave. Even Aang, the wise avatar was questioning her decision to go to the north pole. _Was this the right thing to do?_ She knew her intentions weren’t as honest as she claimed. It was foolish to think that along the way, maybe, just maybe she would find her soulmate.

As she packed her things and prepared to leave, a sudden chill went down her spine. It was the Fire Nation. They were here and it was all her fault. Internally, Katara started panicking but she was frozen on the outside. _Who would leave her next?_ The thought haunted her as a boy stepped down from the ship. _A boy, he could be her age... he could be- NO!_

He looked defeated, sad almost. A hideous scar melted across his face. But when he spoke all the empathy she felt left her body. He threatened the elders, mocked their culture. Katara was engulfed in rage. She pitied him for being so bigoted and small minded, she wondered where he learned it from. Even more, she wondered if all of them were like this. 

She pulled her sleeve over the back of her hand, who knew what they’d do if they knew she had a soulmate. 

Everything that happened was a blur- she found herself on the Avatar’s bison. The young boy was unfazed, he was so innocent, born before the war. Blessed with the ignorance of the modern world. At least he didn’t have a soul mark, she thought. It would be a tragical romance in that case...

* * *

“Uncle! Did you see that light? that much spiritual energy must be Avatar” 

Zuko wasn’t happy about capturing the Avatar, at least not in the way that he should’ve been. Unlike Azula, he wasn’t obsessed with colonizing, and war. After all that was the reason his mother was gone. _Right?_

Some part of him was surely gone, this stupid mission had aged him. He wanted to travel, experience life and love. Just like his mother had taught him. Surely he was cursed.

Sometimes Zuko thought that the Avatar would never show up. The cycle ended and his father just wanted an excuse for him to be gone. Part of it was true. He wasn’t loved, maybe Uncle loved him. Maybe his soulmate would love him. Maybe he’d just adopt a turtleduck and it would love him. Zuko felt bad for himself, he didn’t even expect a foolish animal to love him let alone family, or some stranger he was destined to.

So as the ship neared the Water Tribe, Zuko felt a chill through his whole body. He knew his soulmate was from here, _well not this clan specifically but- who cares there’s a tiny chance in there somewhere._

The Avatar. He’s _here. I can go home and father will welcome me and-_ Okay so maybe he had no experience fighting an airbender. Unexpectedly, Aang, this wise old avatar was a child. When Zuko pointed this out, the Avatar chuckled and called him a teenager.

Three long years only to find that this old being was a 12 year old was like a slap in the to Zuko. He’d forgotten completely about his soulmate. _She can wait. I have to regain my honour._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you made it to the end, you’ll notice that the pov changes. when the words are in italics it’s first person since it’s like their internal monologues. when it’s normal that means it’s 3rd person. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump to season 2, ba sing se shenanigans, Toph is a major prankster .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so obsessed with season 2 of Atla and the addition of Toph is just *mwah* chefs kiss. also i might do a bunch of one shots or drabble december... not sure yet.

For Zuko, Ba Sing Se was like a fresh start. No stress, no worries, just living a simple life as a waiter. He though that maybe here, his Water Tribe soulmate would live. He thought of the stories his mother told him and wondered. _She has blue eyes, like the depths of the ocean. Dark rich skin, like the soil. Soft full lips, perfect for-_

“NEPHEW! We need more dough for the biscuits!”

”Yes Uncle, I’m on it,” Zuko sighed. Thankfully Uncle had broken his daydreaming. Such thoughts were dangerous when there was only one Water Tribe girl he could envision. He kneaded the dough as he pondered his future.

Another great thing about his soulmate was the mark. What was once a mark of impurity, now was a sign that he was “taken”. When girls would show up at the shop to ask him out, he would reply coldly “Sorry, my soulmate wouldn’t like that, she’s **super** protective”. 

It was fun being Lee, Zuko didn’t have to meet the standards of a prince. He was just some teenage boy, oh and it was extremely enjoyable to make up stories. Telling tall tales about his soulmate became a hobby of Zuko’s. Making up stories of how they met, or their first date, were Zuko’s favourites. He never considered himself a romantic but now he was hopeless. 

* * *

“C’mon Toph! Aang is out looking for Appa, Sokka’s busy with... something, and we still haven’t had a girls’ day.”

”Ugh fine Sugar Queen, but you have to do something for me,” a mischievous grin widened across Toph’s round face. 

”What do I have to do to some quality bonding time with the Blind Bandit then?” Katar rolled her eyes, Whatever the little girl had in mind was probably bad. 

“Write to your soulmate,” she said, with a casual tone to her voice.

“WHAT?! How do you know I don’t already write to him?” 

“I said what I said, and Sokka told me, he’s super jealous that you were the one with the super duper rare mark”

Katara knew that Toph was stalling so that she didn’t have to go to the spa. So she complied. She carefully dipped a brush into ink and scribbled. When she was done, she showed the side of her arm to Toph.

“Here. Done.”

”Uh Katara? I heard the ink but I can’t see.”

”Right! Sorry Toph, let me describe it to you, I drew a heart, a smiley face, and I wrote hi,” Katara grinned to herself, the spa was still open at midday, they could make it!

”Wow. That’s super lame, but I did make a promise, let’s go to that stupid spa”

Katara grabbed Toph by the arm and walked to the spa. They had so much fun, minus Toph throwing the employees against the wall. They even go their makeup done and nails and Toph didn’t even look upset. Two girls had teased her and Toph on the way home, but even that didn’t put Toph in a sour mood. They talked about beauty and blindness and both agreed that today was a good day.

Katara stopped and thought for a while, she tried to envision a tall dark handsome Fire Nation boy. It was hard when the only one she knew was the prince. Spirits, he needed a new haircut, that ponytail wasn’t doing him any favours. Wait why was she thinking about him? Either way, she was to busy waiting for a reply to show up on her arm...


End file.
